You're my brother Scott
by okolosa
Summary: An AU where Stiles died.


The bullet danced in my mouth. It's delicate metal taste pouncing on my palate. I dig my fingers in my mouth and pull it out. I want to go without pain. I want to go in a way were it didn't look like I killed myself. I finish climbing the remaining stairs to the roof. Winter's air suffocates my legs. Everything's been colder without Stiles. Emptier. I dump my books on the edge, and chuck my bag into the woods. There's note in there, but no one's every going to find it.

_He must've been up here to read, maybe look at the view. Then he slipped_ The police will say to my mom. To everyone.

It's a selfish thing for me to do, to kill myself. My mom's lost so much, and I'm just adding to her list. Sudden feelings of doubt fill me, but I swallow them down. Stiles and I were best friends. We were connected. . .we were brothers. It's too much. I can't handle it anymore. The pain. I–I just want my brother back. The gutter of the roof is wet.

_He slipped..._

I place my feet down, practicing letting go, but a tug keeps pulling me back to flat ground.

_Barley not bone broken or an organ ruptured..._

The sound of something coming brings me back just a little. The door of the roof swings open with a bang. "Stop Scott!" Lydia shouts. Mr. Stilinski, Lydia, and Derek all stand in the entrance. "Scott please, don't do this." I back slowly from the edge.

"How'd you find me?" I croak.

"Through the strings." Her words come out is fragments, sorrowful and broken. "Just come back, and we'll work through this together," Lydia pleads. Her hair whips around her face. Through those wisps of red hair, I watch the tears skim her cheek. "Please Scott, you're all I have left." I feel an urge to run to her, and hug her in an embrace that never let's go. _But Stiles will be there_, I think. I turn back to the edge. They all come just a bit closer.

"Scott, c'mon, just come down," Derek instructs. He puts his arms up in efforts to stop me. Derek. My mentor. An asshole. A guy who got dealt a bad hand in life. "It's going to get better, you just have to trust me this time. I'll teach you how to do it."

"This is my way of getting better." I point to my chest. "Part of me is gone. A part that I can never get back. I need that hole to be filled. I can't be empty anymore." For a moment, I felt tears. They weren't for sadness. They were for joy. I'm going to see Stiles again! I smile briefly, through tears. My hands and shaking. Slowly, I start to lean back. They all reach out for me. The tug returns, and I land back on the roof. Mr. Stilinski takes a baby step closer, still keeping quiet.

"Scott," Sheriff Stilinski starts, "This is not going to resolve anything." His eyes start swelling with tears. "Don't Scott, please."

"I can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry." I push myself farther back. "But I want you to know, you were my dad when he wasn't there. You helped me grow up…thank you."

"And you're my son Scott! I've watched you grow up. Through all your ins and outs. Even through your changes. I want to see you finish being a boy Scott." Sheriff put his head down, trying to keep strong. "Scott, I can't lose another son."

"I can't lose my brother," I say. And with that, I loosen my footing. I tilt back, waiting for the sensation of falling to overwhelm me. It does. I hear Lydia scream. I always thought the way she did it was beautiful. Derek's shouting. It's sounds more like roaring from this point. Sheriff Stilinski stayed by the edge, still frozen in the moment. He's watched his sons die. It hurts. His face stings my eyes, my mouth, and my memories. I force my eyes open, already knowing it's too late. I guess all that's left is to do is–

* * *

_CRASH!_

* * *

I breathe heavily, body aching, stiff like a board. I take Stiles's hand, and get up from the ground. He smiles. I smile, we hug. I cry, he cries. With arms around each other, we walk through the light. I know I left a life behind. I know I've broken hearts. But all I know is that everyone has everyone. A shoulder to cry on, a person to scream at, and someone to talk to. So really, it's all gonna good.


End file.
